Weak Resistance
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: Song FIC YAOI. LawLu. LawXLu. BoysLove. NoSmut. NoLemon. Every people have their own weakness, so does this particular guy. Everybody had different resistance towards something, so does this man. Everyone tries their best to hide it, but not this young man. He loves his weakness. He lives for it, he dies for it. [BxB] [LxL]


I've been storing this story for a long time in my head actually. At first yes, this was supposedly another ZoSan but, I noticed that I've made a lot of ZoSan and kind of boringgg (for me to make another again – of course).

And Jajaaaannngg~~~ Here I came with my second ship couple, LawLu~

It IS a song fic~ Oh how I always inspired from a song.

Because Luffy was a straight forward who told everybody about fuckin anything, I thought Law would be the best.

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

* * *

 **RESISTANCE**

* HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO *

He was like sun. He was an obnoxious person, He was beautiful. He was always surrounded by a lot of people whom attracted to him. he was very kind. He was everything that I'm not. I didn't envy him, nor I'm jealous. I was just - like everybody else - attracted to his bubbly personality. I wanted to know him more, I wanted to be closer to him, but who was I to get such privilege. I was a nobody. I was a person who won't suit his taste.

And then chance came. He was injured - heavily - and when all things seemed hopeless, I came. I healed him, I saved his life. I did everything I can, though I still keep my demeanor apathetic, as I always did.

After he was healed, exactly after he was capable of moving around, back on his feet, back to his bubbly self he gave to me a wide face splitting grin,

"Thank you for saving me, Torao. I'm in your debt. Does this mean we are friend now?"

[No, we aren't. No, thank you] was what I should've say, I should stay in my place. In my darkness.

But temptations stopped me, froze my mind, mend it into something else. Somehow, I tried something different. I thought it will be okay to change once a while. Trouble yet to come, trouble which I never thought of before. Then it came, after I open my mouth,

"It's nothing. I'm glad you're back to yourself."

One try, bad for me. It made me wanted for more. And I gave in so easily.

 **** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ****

"After all, I have you guys around me." with that, you convinced your _nakama-tachi*_ to agree on our so called [Alliance]. Well, not that your friends could object what you've decided, couldn't they?

"But first you have to help us saving these kids and Sanji wants to save the Samurai." I also had to agree, didn't I? it wasn't like I have other choice. You sounded egoistic but, I know it wasn't because your selfishness. It was because you were a very kind person. Oh well minus everything connected to food.

"Yeah. I understand." I answered with a gloomy sigh. You jumped on to me, pouncing me with everything you got, hugging me in the process.

"You're the best, Torao!"

One hug, bad for me. It made me longed for more. And I gave in so easily.

 **** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – HnO – LawLu - HnO ****

"I'm willing to take down that person, even I have to give out my life." I said sternly, voice laced with venomous darkness. I didn't intend to let him see me in this state, but the darkness inside me was gnawing furiously. I had to let it out for a while. He furrowed his brows, giving me a bitter look.

"I won't let you give up on your life so easily. I had enough of it."

"I don't expect you to understand, but he is the sole reason I still exist and-"

and all my words died when I felt a kiss on my cheek.

A kiss.

He kissed me. Even only a quick one, it was a fuckin brilliant move to shut my brain down. My-genius-brain-not-working.

"You still have your friends, you still have your dream. You still have me." He gave me a genuine smile, his trademark wide grin. My jaw dropped, aghast. Face redden, mood swinging instantly albeit the situation we were in was a seriously dangerous one.

One kiss, bad for me. It made me needed more. Then I gave in so easily.

And so I lost without any fight against you. I let it happened, I said yes to everything you want, albeit [No] was how it should've gone. Though I knew, I should have stay strong, I had to become stronger. For every reason that I was, for everything I held dear.

But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that? I didn't mind, I loved it when I fall for you.

Well yes, I was unable to resist you, and I don't think that was wrong. Because I loved it when I fall for you. I was weakened towards you. You were the only virus I can't conquer.

[No thank you] was how it should've gone.

I shouldn't agree when you called me with that pet name, the 'Torao'-thingy. You called me whenever you want, you shouted to me wherever you are. Yes of course I could feel it. My sense tingled wherever I go. You wrecked my life in a positive way, in which nobody else could ever do. I felt special, it bubbled me up, it flew me to the seventh heaven. But this pride, this ego, this habit, they held me like a grudge. I held on, I stayed apathetic, and I vowed to myself I won't budge.

But then again, I was weak, and I didn't see anything wrong with that. I just loved it when I fall for you. I couldn't reject you. I couldn't shun you away. You were the only vaccine I need to keep myself me, the Torao that you love. I couldn't deny. I loved it when I weakened for you.

Luckily, I wasn't the only one to fall. You were in the same state as I am. We fell for that, we fell for each other. We stayed afloat together then we drown again. Because your love was addicting, because my love was delicious. Because your love healing, because my love fulfilling. We completed each other. We were flying together, then we were falling together, and we couldn't wait to drown again in our immeasurable love, together.

 **** HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu – FIN – HnO - LawLu – HnO – LawLu –****

 _*Nakama-tachi_ : friends/teammates

* * *

I'm sure you guys now the song I inspired from! It was easy and a catchy one too~

And so how was it? Good bad? Haha~ please do review so, I could do others better.

Jyaa~ 'till next time ^o^/

 **HnO**


End file.
